


Not Really Courtships

by heihua



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-23
Updated: 2013-10-23
Packaged: 2017-12-30 05:17:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1014575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heihua/pseuds/heihua
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The sort of (not really) tale of how Murasakibura and Kiyoshi get together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Really Courtships

It took several months, many impromptu outings in circumstances that would lead to many of their team mates questioning whether such an outing should actually be a date and Murasakibura’s one very awkward conversation with Himuro that had the boy calling his psuedo-little brother, Kagami at two in the morning asking if being so god damn weird was a necessary trait to being a Generation of Miracle member, before the true chaos unfolded.

Kagami, being the dense person he was, just wondered why Himuro was calling him at two in the morning on a school day and promptly fell asleep as soon as he hung up. Had Kagami actually listened to Himuro and questioned him about what he was talking about, it might have actually prepared Seiren for the events that transpired the next day at afternoon practice.

Halfway through practice, the gym door was swung open and in marched the giant form of one Murasakibura Atsushi. A silence buzzing with confusion fell over them as it’s not every day a Generation of Miracle member came to their practice, especially when they went to a school so far away. All eyes immediately turned to Kuroko, as he was the most likely reason for Murasakibura to be here. To everyone’s surprise, Murasakibura walks straight past Kuroko with nothing more than a “Hi Kuro-chin” and a ruffle of his hair to stop in front of someone none of them expected him to—Kiyoshi.

A puzzled half-smile is on Kiyoshi’s face as he looks up at Murasakibura. “Hello,” he politely greets the taller boy. “What brings you here today Mura—”

"Kiyoshi Teppei," Murasakibura cuts him off as he says his name before promptly wrapping an arm around Kiyoshi’s waist and placing his other hand on his face. "From today on, you’re my boyfriend."

A stunned silence envelopes the gym, broken only by the ball dropping from a shell-shocked Kagami’s hand. Kiyoshi is the first to break the silence as he smiles and places one hand against Murasakibura’s shoulder to try and push him away (they were practically touching hips at this point).

"I’m flattered you think of me that way," he says, all easy-going smiles despite his confusion. "But I’m going to have to decline."

"It’s not an offer," goes Murasakibura, face looming dangerously close to Kiyoshi’s. "I’ve already decided, you’re going to be mine."

Murasakibura is just about ready to close the distance between their faces when the shrill blow of a whistle echoes next to them.

"Just hold on one second, Murasakibura-kun."

"R-Riko." Kiyoshi is torn between relief and a sort of mortified embarrassment as he realizes his coach/ close friend is seeing him being cuddled against a taller man with barely a fight. He is grateful for her saving him, until he hears what she has to say.

"We’re still in the middle of practice but I’ll let you take Teppei wherever you want after we’re done. You can do whatever you want with him as long as you bring him back in a state where he can still practice."

"Eh?" Kiyoshi isn’t sure he heard that right and judging by the shocked looks on everyone else’s face, they aren’t either. "Riko, what are you talking about?"

Riko gives him a look. “I’m setting down the ground rules for this relationship so that it won’t interfere with basketball practice. Do you have any objections, Murasakibura-kun?”

Murasakibura releases his grip on Kiyoshi. “Nope~” he sing-songs. Kiyoshi is rather aware of the lingering hand remaining on the side of his waist. “Then I’ll come again once practice is over, Teppei.”

Kiyoshi hasn’t even agreed to them being an item and Murasakibura is already calling him by his first name. Even worse, Kiyoshi is still rooted in place from the shock that he doesn’t even manage to avoid Murasakibura’s kiss to the corner of his mouth before Yosen’s center is walking out, talking out loud about what snacks he should now that he’s in Tokyo.

The slamming of the gym doors as Murasakibura leaves is Hyuuga’s signal to round on Kiyoshi, murder in his eyes.

"You dumbass!" he yells, smacking Kiyoshi’s head. "Why didn’t you tell me you were being courted by someone from Yosen?"

"What? Courted?" Kiyoshi looks around, still utterly bewildered. "Who?"

"You, idiot! I’m talking about you!"

"But I wasn’t being courted by Murasakibura," Kiyoshi answers, still looking around. "Unless we’re talking about being on the same basketball court?"

"To be courted on a court," says Izuki.

"Shut up, Izuki!"

"Kiyoshi-senpai," Kuroko breaks in, the calm monotone compared to Hyuuga’s furious bellows. "What exactly happened between you and Murasakibura-kun?"

"Even if you ask me that…" Kiyoshi trails off, scratching the back of his head. "I’m not quite sure myself. I just ended up seeing him a lot whenever I went to Akita to run errands for my grandparents but I don’t think I’ve done anything for him to confess like that."

"Did you and Murasakibura-kun do anything while you were in Akita?"

Kiyoshi tilts his head up in thought. “I brought snacks with him and we shared some. That’s about it.”

"Did you ever happen to feed him snacks?"

Kiyoshi blinks. “Well, yeah. Sometimes his hands were full so I usually ended up feeding him a bite of something I had when he asked.”

"I see." Kuroko nods. "Yes, that explains it."

"Explains what?" Kagami demands.

"Why Murasakibura-kun likes Kiyoshi-senpai."

"Hah?!" goes the rest of the team.

"Murasakibura-kun is someone who loves snacks but because of that, he is very possessive of them and also does not enjoy sharing them. He will accept snacks from others but he will never eat it from another person’s hand." Kuroko turns to Kiyoshi. "Except from yours, Kiyoshi-senpai. The fact that he will eat a snack you feed him is a sign that he is very attached to you."

"Um…" Kiyoshi goes, his expression a rather confused one as he struggles with several feelings at once. "I’m flattered, I guess."

He finally settles on his usual, easy-going smile. “I guess I’ll have to reciprocate in kind, huh?”

"Wait a minute, you’re going through with this?" Hyuuga seizes the front of Kiyoshi’s jersey. "Are you thinking about this? Are you actually thinking right now?"

"Of course," Kiyoshi easily answers him even as he’s being jerked back and forth. "He came all the way in Tokyo to confess and it’s not like he’s a bad guy."

Kiyoshi gives them all a warm smile, the same one he usually wears as he tells them to have fun in a game. “It’ll be fine. Actually, I’m kind of looking forward to where he wants to go today.”

 _'There's a screw missing in his head,'_ Hyuuga concludes. _'He has a screw loose, definitely.'_

 _'My intuition was right after all. With this, it might become easier for us to schedule practice matches against Yosen. But wait, there's a high chance Murasakibura might be all over Kiyoshi and interfering with the matches.'_ Riko begins debating the pros and cons of setting up practice matches with Yosen, all the while giving herself a silent congratulations on her couple prediction coming true. _'I could open up my own matchmaking business!'_

 _'We should stalk Kiyoshi on his date!'_ is Koganei’s line of thought.

The rest of the team just wonders if Murasakibura coming in to interrupt their practice will become a regular thing now.

**Author's Note:**

> This is really dumb. 
> 
> At least I can claim first story of this pairing on this site.


End file.
